User blog:DazNoob/I Had A Nightmare...An Undead Nightmare!
Everyone must of had one... You know what I mean! Those nightmares where there is a zombie outbreak and your one of the only survivors in like, your local area and you fight through the zombies, rescuing survivors blah blah usual stuff you do in a zombie outbreak, then you get eaten, die, you wake up! That gutted feeling you get when you wanted that dream to go on and on! Well Rockstar took the time and dedication to bring out, what I personally believe to be the greatest expansion to any game ever, the Undead Nightmare for Read Dead Redemption and what a expansion it was! I've got to say first, if you don't want any '''SPOLIERS, '''buy the game first and then read this blog review afterwards. I can guarantee you will not be wasting your money on this one! It is worth every penny and even more! Okay, let us get started! You start off when you have just been reunited with your family and John Marston is trying to get his life back to normal again, like he was during the original storyline, but this story has a bit of a twist. Uncle has gone out for a few drinks and hasn't returned yet, it's getting quite late and there is a storm coming about. Poor bugger, yeah? Yeah I think so, because I don't think it was alcohol he was drinking, try more human blood? Uncle has turned into a blood thirsty hound just like the rest of the mindless horde outside. He appears at the house and attacks Abigail, who then attacks Jack. Bad times right? Nah. Not really, John Marston with his trusty rope lasso's and ties up both his wife and son and puts them away in the house for safe keeping. Not understanding anything that goes on, he embarks on a whole new different adventure to the original, where he must find out what is going on and how he can help save his family. Throughout the Undead Nightmare story, you will come across many of your old favourite characters who each again have some major parts throughout the story and assist John with coming closer to the answers for the causes behind the apocalypse. The characters have gone just as funny, serious, wacky, helpful as they were in the original, some of which will survive, some of which will join the flesh eating monsters. It's always a great feeling watching the annoying bastards get eaten away while John just stands there smirking. Sadly some of the characters who you wish to be slaughtered in front of you, are sadly left alone. Nonetheless though, the characters again have been used greatly, there doesn't seem to be any laziness from Rockstar while putting together this new story. They seemed to have touched upon everywhere that was not either seen or heavily used in the original and given it life and still not missing out on any of the major parts in the game! The Undead Overrun mode on multi-player, is a survival wave featuring four players who can choose from many different weapon classes who fight off waves of the undead. I find this mode very entertaining and fun, and it does at times rely heavily on team work which is always a great think to see in online gaming, as you don't get much of that nowadays in games. Random coffins spawn at the beginning of waves which feature ammo for all players and holy water for whoever opens the coffin, unique weapons appear throughout the game for a player, the difficulty and amount of undead increases per wave, it's just all out hell when it comes to this mode! It features 15 waves and after you've completed wave 15, it's sudden death where there is no extra ammo and no re-spawns. Also it's just endless undead. So, find yourself a roof, kill the undead until all your ammo runs out, jump around, act like a fool, run from the undead, kill your team mates, do whatever. It's just a heap of laughs when it comes to this mode! Overall, I reckon this expansion is bloody brilliant! I've finished the main storyline in the Undead Nightmare mode, I just need to finish off a few more things to gain the 100% achievement for it, but seriously I recommend this expansion to anyone who owns Red Dead Redemption and the other expansion packs or to anyone who is a die hard zombie fan! It's one for everyone really! Happy gaming! Daz-Noob Category:Blog posts